Le sexe à la Ulquiorra!
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Aizen a donné une mission à Ulquiorra:enlever la virginité d'orihime Inoue!Mais c'est quoi cet ordre? Malgré cela, Ulquiorra accepte!Comment cela vat'il se passer? Couple: UlquiorraxInoue Une fanfic en trois chapitres. Un peu LEMON! au chap 2
1. Chap 1: L'ordre

**Chapitre 1 : L'ordre**

**Le Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.**

Dans les couloirs vides de l'immense palais, un seul homme y marchait calmement. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts émeraude, le visage pâle sur lequel, sous les yeux, il semblait couler des larmes. Il est habillé tout en blanc avec une longue queue-de-pie. Il a les mais dans les poches comme à son habitude et, sur la tête, un demi-casque avec une sorte de corne. Cet homme, c'est Ulquiorra Schieffer, 4e espada. Il a été convoqué dans la salle du trône par Sôsuke Aizen, le maître de lieux. Notre homme entre dans la salle. Devant Aizen, il le salua.

Ulquiorra : Vous m'avez demandé, seigneur Aizen ?

Aizen : Bienvenue, Ulquiorra. Comment se porte notre invitée, Orihime Inoue ?

Ulquiorra : Bien, seigneur. Je m'en occupe comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Aizen : C'et bien, Ulquiorra. J'ai une mission à te confier.

Ulquiorra : Tout ce que vous voudrez. Qu'est-ce ?

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Chambre d'Orihime Inoue.**

Inoue, assise sur le canapé de la chambre monochrome, regardait par la seule fenêtre la lune du ciel sombre du Hueco Mundo, songeuse.

Inoue : _Mes amis… Je suis venue ici de mon plein gré pour vous protéger, mais vous êtes venus risquer votre vie pour me sauver. Kurosaki... J'espère que tu resteras en vie._

Tout à coup, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. La porte s'entrouvre. Comme elle s'en doutait, C'est Ulquiorra. Il sortit sa tête.

Ulquiorra : Bonjour, femme.

Inoue : B-bonjour.

Elle pensait qu'il est venu lui apporter son repas, mais non. Il entre dans la chambre, la main gauche dans la poche, la main droite qui tenait un manga et un petit bocal d'un médicament. Il posa cela sur la table, ferma la porte à clé, remit sa main droiteans la poche et se mit devant Inoue.

Ulquiorra : Femme.

Inoue : Oui ?

Ulquiorra : Es-tu vierge ?

La jeune fille fut surprise par cette question, mais elle y répondit.

Inoue : Oui.

Ulquiorra : Bien. Le seigneur Aizen m'a donné un ordre. Je devais te poser cette quesion pour savoir si je pouvais l'exécuter. Vu que tu as répondu la réponse attendue et que tu a l'air de ne pas mentir, je peux donc l'exécuter.

Inoue : Mais quel est cette ordre ?

Ulquiorra : Orihime Inoue. Je dois enlever ta virginité.

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

Inoue : Co-comment ?

Ulquiorra : Tu es longue à la comprenette, femme. Je vais donc t'expliquer : le seigneur Aizen m'a convoqué. Et voilà ce qui c'est passé…

**Quelques minutes avant**

Aizen : Tu dois enlever la virginité d'Orihime Inoue.

Ulquiorra : Désolé, seigneur Aizen, mais je ne comprends pas votre ordre.

Aizen : Tu dois lui faire l'amour.

Ulquiorra : Vous voulez parler de cette sorte de rituel humain, où deux personnes se comportent comme des bêtes sauvages ? Là où le mâle introduit son pénis dans le vagin de la femelle ?

Aizen : Oui, c'est cela. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Ulquiorra : Je le ferai avec volontiers, mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre.

Aizen : J'y ai pensé. Tu verras sur la table un document qui te sera utile.

Ulquiorra : Je vous remercie.

Ulquiorra prit le livre. Sur la couverture, on voit une fille nue qui avait les jambes si bien écartés qu'on pouvait voit son… vous voyez de quoi je parle. L'espada resta indifférent devant cette image. _Bizarre, ce mec !_

Ulquiorra : … Qu'est-ce ?

Aizen : Ce que tu tiens entre tes mains est un manga pornographique. La plupart des mâles humains s'en servent pour se masturber. Ils appellent cela un hentai.

Ulquiorra : Ah bon ? Je vous remercie. /il s'en va/

Aizen : Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te donner cela. Attrape !

L'ancien capitaine lui lança un petit bocal. Ulquiorra l'attrapa puis lit l'étiquette.

Ulquiorra : « Viagra » ? C'est un médicament humain ?

Aizen : Oui, tout juste. Si tu as une panne, prends-en une pilule.

Ulquiorra : Comment ça, une « panne » ?

Aizen : Ne t'occupes pas de ce détail. Et tu lui demanderas si elle est vierge. Si elle l'est, exécute mon ordre.

Ulquiorra : Bien seigneur. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Aizen : Je te fais confiance, Ulquiorra Schieffer.

**Retour dans le présent.**

Inoue : Mais alors, tu dois…

Ulquiorra : Oui. Tu as tout compris. Je dois, par ordre du seigneur Aizen, te faire l'amour. Cet ordre vaut aussi pour toi. Alors commençons.

Inoue : Mais…

Ulquiorra : Qu'il y a t'il, femme.

Inoue : Je ne peux pas.

Ulquiorra : pourquoi donc ?

Inoue : Et bien, cela doit venir du fond du cœur. C'est partager avec la personne que l'on aime.

Ulquiorra : … Ridicule. Pourquoi, pour les femelles humaines, il faut obligatoirement « aimer » pour faire l'amour ?

Inoue : En fait, j'ai peur.

Ulquiorra : Peur ? De quoi ?

Inoue : Et bien de ça. J'ai peur d'avoir mal.

Ulquiorra : Je m'en contrefiche. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu seras dévouée au seigneur Aizen. Il m'a donné un ordre qui te concerne, donc tu obéis, femme.

Inoue : …

Ulquiorra : Tu résistes ?

Soidain, Ulquiorra fit un sonido pour se retrouver derrière la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il la menaça avec un celo qu'il fait avec le bout de son doigt.

Ulquiorra : Ecoute. Tu n'as pas à contester l'ordre du seigneur Aizen. Si tu ne veux pas, je te tuerai avec ce celo. A cette distance, tu ne pourras ni l'éviter, ni y survivre. Tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Inoue : …

Ulquiorra : Répond.

Inoue : Non.

Ulquiorra : …/arrête son celo/ Bien, donc tu vas obéir bien gentiment. Tu ne peux plus reculer.

Inoue : Mais-

Ulquiorra : Il n'y a pas de mais. Si tu renies cet ordre, je tuerai personnellement Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime se sentit impuissante. Elle se sent obligée de le faire, si elle veut protéger Ichigo.

Inoue : /timidement/ Ou-oui, je le ferai.

Ulquiorra : … Tu vois que tu sais obéir. On peut commencer. /prit le hentai et l'ouvrit/ Hmmm… D'après ce que je vois là, il faut que le mâle et la femelle soient nu. Déshabille-toi, femme.

Inoue enleva ses habits mais elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements. Elle rougit légèrement vu qu'elle a honte.

Ulquiorra : Entièrement.

Inoue : J-je me sentirai peut-être plus à l'aise si tu te déshabillais aussi.

Ulquiorra… Bien, si cela peut t'aider.

L'espada se concentra et relâcha de son corps une si grande dose de reiatsu (pression spirituelle) que ses vêtements se désintégrèrent ! Il ne resta plus que la queue-de-pie qui tomba au sol. Il se retrouva nu comme un ver. Inoue fut surprise d'une part car c'est la première fois qu'elle voit un homme nu, mais aussi car elle vit le numéro du rang d'Ulquiorra.

Inoue : Mais alors tu es…

Ulquiorra : Oui. Je suis le 4e espada. Tu comprends donc que je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'Ichigo Kurosaki. Bon, enlève-moi ça.

Inoue : Non, je ne peux pas.

Ulquiorra : Tu n'as pas à me craindre. Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les femmes nues, comme pourrait l'être Grimmjow et Nnoitra. Donc déshabille-toi, femme.

Finalement, la jeune fille se décida enfin à enlever le reste. Elle enleva d'abor son soutien-gorge. En l'enlevant, ses gros seins rebondissent un peu. Ensuite elle s'occupa de sa petite culote en dentelle blanche. Ulquiorra regarda ce spectacle qui ne l'excitait pas du tout ! _Vraiment bizarre, ce mec_ ! Elle était enfin nue. Elle est toute rouge de honte.

Inoue : _Mon dieu, que j'ai honte._

Elle ferma les yeux en poussant un petit cri en pensant que l'espada lui sauterait dessus. Elle les rouvrit et vit qu'Ulquiorra resta les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas du tout excité !

Inoue : /cache avec ses bras ses seins/ N-ne regardes pas !

Ulquiorra : Enlève ton bras. Comment veux-tu que j'ai une érection si tu caches ta poitrine ?

Inoue : Co-comment ?

Ulquiorra : D'après ce que ce « hentai » montre, le pénis du mâle se dresse et durcit immédiatement à la vue de la poitrine de la femelle. Mais là, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. C'est peut-être ça, la « panne » dont parlait le seigneur Aizen. Je vais donc utiliser ce « viagra ». On verra ce qui se passe.

Ulquiorra prit le bocal de viagra, prit une pilule et l'avala.

Ulquiorra : attendons. Je n'ai jamais eu d'érection. Ce sera intéressant à observer.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur son sexe pour observer. Et là, il fut surpris : son sexe commença à se dresser et à durcir. Inoue aussi est surprise. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à cela. Enfin, le pénis d'Ulquiorra était bien dur et bien droit.

Inoue : Ho mon dieu !

Ulquiorra : Hmmm….

Il fit une pichenette sur sa queue et cette dernière bougea un peu pour se remettre à sa position initiale. Il la serra entre deux doigts pour constater que c'était bien dur.

Ulquiorra : Quel phénomène intéressant. /se tourne vers Inoue/ Bien, femme. On va pouvoir commencer.

Inoue : /timidement/ Ou-oui.

_Ulquiorra va-t-il remplir à bien sa mission ? Inoue va-t-elle prendre son pied ? Vous le saurez dans_ _le prochain chapitre ! _


	2. Chap 2: L'acte partie 1

**Chapitre 2 : L'acte partie 1**

Inoue : Mais…

Ulquiorra : Quoi encore, femme ?

Inoue : Est-ce que tu as… des préservatifs ?

Ulquiorra : … Des quoi ?

Inoue : Oui, des préservatifs. Je serai plus rassurée si on en utilise.

Ulquiorra : Et à quoi servent des… préservatifs ?

Inoue : Eh bien à 2 choses, principalement : éviter d'avoir des bébés et des maladies.

Le blanc ne comprend rien à ce que lui raconte cette femme. Tous ces mots, « bébés » et « maladie » sont étrangers pour lui.

Ulquiorra : Comment ça, des « bébés » ?

Inoue : Des enfants, si tu préfères.

Ulquiorra : Comment peut-on avoir des enfants en faisant l'amour ? Les humains sont bizarres !

Orihime fut un peu choquée qu'Ulquiorra ne sache pas comment faire les bébés ! Aussi, les arrancars ne « naissent » pas comme nous, humains.

Inoue : Et bien, heu…. C'est grâce à ce qu'on va faire que l'on peut faire des enfants.

Ulquiorra : … Il est vrai que le seigneur Aizen ne m'as pas dit de te faire l'amour pour que tu aie un enfant. /se dirige vers la porte/

Inoue : Où-ou vas-tu ?

Ulquiorra : Voir le seigneur Aizen. Il doit avoir des « préservatifs » sur lui. /Ouvre la porte/ Je t'enferme.

Inoue : /tend le bras/ A-attends ! Tu ne vas pas y aller-

Trop tard. L'espada a déjà fermé la porte à clé.

Inoue : Tout…. Nu ?

Oui, Il est parti à poil ! De toute façon, ses vêtements sont désintégrés ! Il chercha Aizen en repérant son reiatsu. Et là, devant lui, marchait Grimmjow, les mais dans les poches, endormi. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit car il a rêvé que Szayel lui faisait des trucs cochons ! Ils s'approchent mais ce dernier ne remarqua point la nudité du cuatro Espada. Ils se croisent.

Ulquiorra : Bonjour, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow :'lut.

Ulquiorra tourne dans l'angle présent devant lui, le bleu reste sur place.

Grimmjow : Hmmm…

Et là, il ouvre subitement les yeux. La vue du corps nu du cachet d'aspirine l'a bien réveillé, et surprit.

Grimmjow : Mais qu'est-ce que-

Il coure vers l'angle, mais le cuatro a disparu.

Grimmjow : J'ai pas rêvé ? Ulquiorra avait la queue à l'air !?

Il continue son chemin, pensif. Il se cogne contre le 5e Espada, Nnoitra.

Nnoitra : Hé ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas !?

Grimmjow : J'viens de voir Ulquiorra marcher dans les couloirs à poil !

Une mouche-hollow passe par là, tellement que le silence est plat.

Nnoitra : …A poil ?

Grimmjow : Et il avait la gôle ! Alors qu'il était bien réveillé !

Oui, vu qu'il ne connaît pas le sexe, il pense qu'on peut avoir une érection que le matin et le soir !

Nnoitra : ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! T'as dû halluciner, vieux ! L'autre à poil ! C'est la meilleure !

Grimmjow : Je t'assure ! Je l'ai vu !

Nnoitra : Au lieu de me raconter des conneries, barre-toi de mon chemin !

Grimmjow : Tu vas où ?

Nnoitra : Le maboul rose veut me montrer un truc.

Grimmjow : J'peux venir ?

Nnoitra : Ouais, si tu veux.

Nos deux « amis » vont donc ensemble chez le savant. Mais, adossé contre un mur à l'angle, une personne, qui semble être une femme à poitrine plantureuse, avec un col cachant la moitié de son visage, a écouté la conversation.

?: Hmm…

Retrouvons Aizen qui joue aux échecs avec Gin. Avec un coup magistral donc il a le secret, le maître du Hueco Mundo gagne.

Aizen : Echec et mat, mon cher Gin.

Gin : Houlà ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celui-là ! Tu es fort !

Aizen : Je sais, oui, je sais.

Soudain, Ulquiorra entre dans la salle, entièrement nu !

Ulquiorra : Bonjour, seigneur Aizen.

Aizen : Ulquiorra, cela se passe bien avec l'otage ?

Ulquiorra : Oui, mais-

Bien sûr , ce sale renard albinos est obligé de mettre son grain de sel en voyant la nudité du quatrième Espada et son sexe en érection.

Gin : Hé bien, Mr le dépressif, on est nudiste ? On a la gôle ? On a des envies de se faire un petit plaisir solitaire ?

Le concerné le regarde mais ne lui répond pas, ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'est « un petit plaisir solitaire » !

Ulquiorra : Comme je vous le disais, la femme me dit qu'il faut des préservatifs pour faire l'amour. En avez-vous ?

Aizen : Ha oui, j'ai oublié de t'en donner. Attrape.

L'ex capitaine lui lance un paquet de capotes. Ulquiorra l'attrape.

Ulquiorra : Merci, seigneur Aizen.

Le blanc y retourne et ferme la porte.

Gin : Bonne chance ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné comme ordre pour qu'il soit nu ?

Aizen : Je lui ai dit d'enlever la virginité d'Orihime Inoue.

Gin: Houlà! Ca a l'air sérieux! D'ailleurs, d'où tu sors ces capotes ?

Aizen : Je m'en suis servi pour enlever la virginité de mon ancienne vice-capitaine et d'autres fois, lui donner du plaisir sexuel.

Gin : HInamori ? Elle devait être contente ! Je l'imagine bien crier ton nom ! Mais depuis le temps, la date de péremption n'est–elle pas dépassé ?

Aizen : … Peut-être.

Ailleurs, Szayel Apporo était dans une salle sombre dans son palais, regardant un écran lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Szayel : Entrez.

C'est la cuillère qui entre en première.

Nnoitra : Salut.

Szayel : Aaah, mon cher ex-collaborateur. Tu es venu !

Il fait référence où ils ont collaborés pour se débarrasser de Neliel, ex-troisième Espada qui, en ce moment, est avec Ichigo sous sa forme d'enfant. Grimmjow entre à son tour.

Grimmjow : C'est quoi c't'histoire de collaborateurs ?

Nnoitra : Euh…rien.

Szayel : Grimmjow aussi ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Nnoitra : Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Szayel : Regardez l'écran.

Ils regardent un écran. On voit Orihime assise toute seul dans sa chambre.

Grimmjow : Tu…Tu l'espionnes ?

Szayel : Oui ! Les femelles humaines sont si fascinantes !

Nnoitra : Mais elle ne serait pas à poil, là ?

Grimmjow : Hé, le déjanté ! T'aurais pas une caméra plus près d'elle ?

Szayel : Bien sûr !

Il appuie sur un bouton et on la voit de plus près, ce qui intéresse les 2 brutes.

Grimmjow : Pu… Putaiiin !

Nnoitra : Hééé, elle est bien foutue, la chouchoute !

Grimmjow : Hé ben ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle rembourrait son soutif, mais elle a vraiment des gros seins !

Szayel : Oh ! Oh ! OOOOOOOh !!

Parabole-man et Grimmy se retournent vers la barbe à papa qui semble jouir !

Szayel : Regardez-moi ce corps ! Cette poitrine ! Ces hanches ! Ce pubis ! Ce…

IL appuie sur un bouton pour activer une autre caméra qui est au bord de la table en face de la jeune fille. Elle avait les jambes suffisamment écartés pour qu'on puisse voir son sexe ! Les 2 autres pissent du sang par le nez. Le fou, lui, reste fasciné.

Szayel : ces lèvres ! Ces vulves ! Ce clitoris ! Et ce vagin ! L'anatomie féminine est tellement… Magnifique ! Divin ! Excitant ! Je dois absol-

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Grimmjow lui cogne le crâne avec son poing, ce qui a pour effet de fracasser son crâne sur l'écran de contrôle des caméras, ce qui change de caméra sur l'écran.

Grimmjow : Arrête de jouir, extase-man !

Szayel : /remet ses lunettes/ Du calme, mon cher ! Je ne fais qu'observer, c'est tout !

Nnoitra : Bon pourquoi elle est à poil ?

Szayel : Et bien, le seigneur Aizen a demandé à un Espada de lui enlever sa virginité.

Grimmjow : Gné ?

Szayel : Dans votre langage, cet Espada va la « baiser ».

Les brutes restent bouche bée.

Nnoitra : Tu parles de cette pratique humaine où le mec enfonce sa bite dans la chatte !?

Szayel : Exactement !

Grimmjow : Et c'est qui qui va le faire ?

Sur l'écran, on voit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Szayel : Vous allez le savoir tout de suite.

Ulquiorra rentre, nu, avec les capotes.

Nnoitra : L…LUI !? A poil !?

Grimmjow : Alors c'est bien lui qui va la sauter ?

Szayel : Tout juste !

Les brutes rentrent dans une colère noire.

Grimmjow : Le salaud ! Pourquoi il a le droit de la sauter, hein !?

Nnoitra : Ce n'est pas juste ! Allons tuer ce crevard d'Ulquiorra !

Szayel : Attendez. Je comprends votre colère. Mais ne préféreriez-vous pas avant admirer le spectacle ?

Les deux se ruent vers les écrans, excités de voir du cul. Mais le rose tend sa main vers eux, signe de s'arrêter.

Szayel : Tut-tut-tut !

Grimmjow : Quoi, encore !?

Szayel : Vous pouvez rester, mais à une condition.

Nnoitra : Laquelle ?

Le maboul remet ses lunettes, avec un sourire au coin.

Szayel : Je veux un échantillon de votre sperme.

Calme plat.

Grimmjow : Heu… C'est quoi, le sperme ?

Szayel : C'est une substance blanchâtre sécrété par le mâle humain, servant à la procréation. Je veux donc savoir si les mâles arrancars peuvent en sécréter aussi.

Nnoitra : Et on le trouve où ?

Szayel : Vous verrez. Donc si j'ai votre sperme, vous pouvez voir Ulquiorra donner du plaisir à cette jeune femelle humaine.

Grimmjow ! Okay ! Tant qu'on peut voir du cul gratuit !

Revenons à Orihime et Ulquiorra. Ce dernier, ayant ramené la boîte de capote, toujours nu, la pose.

Ulquiorra : C'est bien ça, femme ?

Orihime : Oui.

Ulquiorra : Bien. On va pouvoir faire l'amour.

La rouquine reste dans ses pensées, honteuse à elle-même.

Orihime : _Mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? Je suis trop jeune pour subir ça. En plus, ça va me faire mal lorsqu'il va… me…_

Le dépressif prend le hentai et ouvre l'ouvrage.

Ulquiorra : Ce document est très intéressant. Il faut pour débuter, faire les « préliminaires ». Voyons voir… Il faut commencer par caresser la poitrine de la femelle. Femme.

Orihime : Ou-oui ?

Ulquiorra : Allonge-toi.

Orihime : P-pourquoi ?

Ulquiorra : Allonge-toi, c'est un ordre.

La rousse se met en position allongé sur le canapé. Elle raidit son corps de peur, ce qui indiffère Ulquiorra qui s'approche. Elle ferme les yeux. L'Espada se met sur les genoux, préparant ses mains à peloter les seins de la jeune fille, en sueur.

Orihime : _J'ai peur. Il-il va me caresser la poitrine, je le sens. Si seulement Kurosaki-kun arrivait juste à temps. Mais oui ! J'e n'ai qu'à imaginer que c'est Kurosaki-kun qui me le fait !_

L'arrancar pose ses mains sur la partie plantureuse de la fille qui pousse un petit cri de peur et tremble un peu. Ulquiorra, comme à son habitude, reste indifférent face à son geste et à la poitrine nue de l'otage. _Trop bizarre, ce mec !_

Ulquiorra : … Qu'il y a-t-il, femme ?

Orihime : R-rien.

L'insensible commence à caresser la poitrine d'Inoue, qui ressent quelque chose.

Orihime : _C'est…plutôt agréable._

Ulquiorra est fasciné par la surface mammaire de la jeune fille.

Ulquiorra : Cette matière est… fort étrange, femme.

Cette dernière commence à un peu gémir toujours en fermant les yeux et sourit en imaginant que c'est son « Kurosaki-kun » qui la pelote.

Orihime : Hmmm… Kurosaki-kun…

Le cachet d'aspirine s'arrête, ayant entendu le nom de sa « proie ». Il regarde la fille qui, en remarquant l'arrêt de celui-ci, ouvre un œil.

Orihime : Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Ulquiorra : Ne redis plus ce nom, ou je te tue.

Orihime : Mais je me sens mieux si j'imagine que c'est Kurosaki-kun qui me fait l'amour.

Ulquiorra : … Bien, si ça peut faciliter la mission.

Le quatro reprend son pelotage, tandis qu'Orihime continue à gémir légèrement, en pensant à Ichigo.

« Ichigo : Alors, tu te sens bien, Inoue ? »

Orihime : Oui, continue, Kurosaki-kun.

Ulquiorra : Bien. Maintenant il faut lécher les mamelons de la femelle.

L'Espada prend avec sa main gauche le sein droit de la fille, rapproche sa tête de celui-ci et, lentement, commence à lécher avec indifférence (_Super bizarre, ce mec !)_ le téton de l'otage, qui gémit de plaisir.

Orihime : Aaaaa… Oui…

Les espions sont fascinés par cette pratique si étrange pour eux.

Grimmjow : Hé, il se débrouille bien, l'Ulquiorra !

Nnoitra : Comment il sait faire ça ?

Szayel : Le seigneur Aizen lui a donné une notice.

Le maboul regarde vers le bas vers les 2 autres et fait un petit rire.

Szayel : Hum Hum…

Grimmjow : Quoi ?

Szayel : Regardez-vous l'entrejambe.

Ils regardent et voit une grosse bosse, formée par leur poireau.

Grimmjow : P-pourquoi ma bite est droite !?

Nnoitra : Normalement ça fait ça que le matin et le soir !

Szayel : Et non ! Sous l'effet de l'excitation sexuelle, le pénis du mâle se durcit par le sang qui s'y accumule et passe en état d'érection.

Grimmjow : C'est pour ça que ça m'est arrivé une fois en voyant les loches d'Halibel !

Nnoitra : Et moi aussi avec cette salope de Neliel Tu Od-

Il s'arrête car personne d'autre que le maboul et lui savent pour le plan. Donc pas Grimmjow. De toute façon, à cette époque, le bleu n'était encore qu'un adjuchas, donc ne connaît pas Neliel.

Grimmjow : Neliel-quoi ?

Nnoitra : Euh… Rien.

Grimmjow : Extase-man, comment on arrête l'érection?

Szayel: Et bien…

Le rose remet ses lunettes et sourit.

Szayel : En vous masturbant.

Les deux : … En quoi !?

Szayel : Oui, se masturber. C'est une pratique humaine et sûrement shinigami lorsqu'ils ont un désir sexuel. C'est surtout les jeunes mâles qui le font. Ainsi le sperme sort.

Grimmjow : Et comment on fait ?

Szayel : C'est simple, il suffit de-

Il n'eut le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Szayel : Qui ose entrer dans mon palais sans permission !?

?: C'est moi.

Une voix féminine calme se fait entendre, que tous connaissent.

Grimmjow et Nnoitra : T-TOI !?

Szayel : Ho-ho, mais qui voilà…

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra s'est attaqué au téton gauche de la jeune fille qui gémit de plus en plus.

Orihime : Mmmmmm… Aaaaa…

Le dépressif enlève sa langue. Il y a un peu de sa bave sur les mamelons de la rousse. IL remarque un phénomène fort étrange : les tétons de l'otage ont durcit après les avoir léchés. Il prend le hentai, reste debout et l'ouvre là où il s'était arrêté. Inoue ouvre les yeux et se redresse, se demandant pourquoi ce si bon plaisir s'est brusquement arrêté.

Orihime : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Ulquiorra : Je regarde ce que le « hentai » indique de faire. Apparemment, la femelle peut participer aux « préliminaires ». Femme.

Orihime : Oui, Kurosak- euh, je veux dire Ulquiorra ?

Ulquiorra : Fais-moi ceci.

Il lui passe l'ouvrage en gardant la page en question. La rouquine regarde les pages Ce qu'elle y découvre la fait rougir, vu que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire à Mr l'inexpressif.

Orihime : J-je ne peux pas faire ça.

Ulquiorra : Et pourquoi donc ?

Orihime : C'est…bizarre.

Ulquiorra : Si le « hentai » montre ceci, c'est que tu dois le faire. Ca fait partie de la mission. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est comme si tu désobéis au seigneur Aizen.

Orihime : Oui, mais-

Ulquiorra : Fais-le, ou tu mourras.

**A suivre…**

_Alors, quelle est cette chose que notre cruche nationale doit obligatoirement faire ? Qui est cette femme, qui débarque chez nos espions ? Est-ce que les capotes sont périmées ou pas ? Ulquiorra va-t-il mener à bien sa mission ? Vous le saurez dans la suite !_


End file.
